1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to hydraulic couplings, and specifically to hydraulic couplings used in undersea drilling and production applications. More particularly, the invention involves undersea hydraulic couplings having seal retainers that hold and retain seals between the coupling members. The improved seal retainer of the present invention utilizes pressure actuated metal seals to improve the fluid integrity of the seal retainer and associated hydraulic coupling.
2. Description of Related Art
Subsea hydraulic couplings are old in the art. The couplings generally consist of a male member and a female member with seals to seal the junction between the male and female members. The female member generally has a cylindrical body with a relatively large diameter bore at one end and a relatively small diameter bore at the other. The small bore facilitates connections to hydraulic lines, while the large bore contains the seals and receives the male portion of the coupling. The male member includes a probe section insertable into the large bore of the female member. According to various embodiments of the device, the seals either abut the end, or face, of the male member or engage the male member about its outer circumference. Hydraulic fluid is then free to flow through the female and male portions of the coupling and seals prevent that flow from escaping about the joints of the coupling.
Optionally, a check valve may be installed in the female member and also in the male member. Each check valve is open when the coupling is made up; however, each check valve closes when the coupling is broken so as to prevent fluid from leaking out of the system of which the coupling is part.
Application Ser. No. 10/285,062 filed on Oct. 31, 2002 commonly assigned to the assignee of the present invention, entitled “Seal Retainer For Undersea Hydraulic Coupling,” incorporated herein by reference, discloses a seal retainer for use with a female coupling member, wherein the seal retainer contains all seals for the female coupling. The seal retainer may be easily removed and repaired without damage to the female coupling member.
In higher pressure situations additional seal integrity may be desired to prevent fluid leakage from the hydraulic coupling. Therefore, what is needed is a seal retainer that contains a metal seal that can be pressure energized to prevent fluid leakage in either direction inside the coupling. A copending application filed on the same day as the present application with the same assignee and inventor entitled “Seal Retainer with Metal Seal Members for Undersea Hydraulic Couplings” is directed to the use of press fit or interference fit metal seals and is incorporated herein by reference.